community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design
Plot End tag In the after credits mini scene at the end of the episode, Troy and Abed complete each others' sentences and decide to write a screenplay together. The conspiracies unraveled Below is a chart that lays out the twists and turns of the various conspiracies shown in this episode. }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} Recurring themes Continuity *'Returning students': Pavel returns and helps Troy and Abed build their blanket fort. Leonard also appears. *'First appearance': Professor Sean Garrity debuts. He makes a later appearance in "Competitive Wine Tasting". *'That just happened': Troy and Abed build a memorial in their blanket fort for Pierce's mom who passed away in "The Psychology of Letting Go". *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': During the various conspiracy reveals, Annie mentions she lives in a bad neighborhood; this foreshadows the reveal of her current living situation that is briefly shown in the next episode. *'Googly eyes': Jeff and Annie exchange meaningful glances in two scenes. *'This must be the place': Abed's dorm room, Group Study Room F, Dean Pelton's office are featured. Troy and Abed's blanket fort debuts and later inspires them to build even bigger pillow and blanket forts in Season Three. Running gags *'Man crush': Dean Pelton admits to dreaming about playing charades with Jeff. Pop culture references *'Well read': Professor Garrity's theater department recently performed an adaptation of Macbeth. *'TV Guide': **Troy tells Britta to enjoy eating fiber and watching The Mentalist. **Jeff says Annie took to deception like Abed took to Cougar Town. *'Name that tune/Off Broadway': Annie's line, "Annie's got a gun!" is probably a reference to either the Aerosmith song Janie's Got a Gun or the 1946 musical Annie Get Your Gun. Or possibly both. *'Product placement': Dean Pelton writes his novel at Starbucks to impress a barista. Meta References *'Use your allusion': **Professor "Professorson" tells Jeff to "read chapters 10-12 of Douglas. This is possibly a reference to Dr. Karen M. Douglas, a Reader in Psychology at the University of Kent, who has published multiple works about conspiracy theories. **Jeff worries that Annie will Nancy-screw him out of his credit. ** Britta's weird club in the blanket fort is an allusion to the private club from Eyes Wide Shut. ** Cackowski asking Garrity about plans for breakfast is a reference to Pulp Fiction, when Mr. Wolf invites Raquel for breakfast leaving John Travolta and Samuel L. Jackson's characters hanging. *'Homage': This episode follows the mold of films in the "political thriller" and "conspiracy theory" genres like National Treasure, Enemy of the State, and The Manchurian Candidate. Gallery 2x9 Promopic1.png 2X9 Promopic 2.png 2X9 Promopic3.png 2X9 Promopic4.png 2X9 Promopic5.png 2X9 Promopic6.png 2X9 Promopic7.png 2X9 Promopic8.png 2X9 Promopic9.png 2X10 Promopic10.jpg 2X10 Promopic11.jpg Quotes Trivia Fanvid A Community fan called westwingwolfcreated a fanvid based on this episode called "Community Promo-Film Noir". Series creator Dan Harmon praised the video and tweeted it to cast and crew on his Twitter account. The online Entertainment Weekly site would later embed the video in an article for the upcoming Christmas episode "Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas". The article with the video attached can be seen here. *When the study group chases Professor Sean Garrity into the blanket fort, they are held up by the Latvian Independence Day Parade. The episode originally aired on November 18, 2010, which is actually Latvian Independence Day. *In "Basic Rocket Science", Britta mentions the Greendale course "Theoretical Physical Education". In this episode, it is on the list of Professor Garrity's fake classes. *When Annie is reading over the list of night classes, she says that Professor Huyuck teaches "History of Something". Professor Bradford actually teaches "History of Something", while Professor Huyuck teaches "Learning!". *Jeff says, "We should grab lunch. I just saw Fat Neil heading to the cafeteria with that look in his eye." The mention of Neil's character acts as foreshadowing to Advanced Dungeons & Dragons in which we find out that Jeff created the name. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes